Gunman no Luffy
by PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is taught how to be a gunman, he learned from Yasopp and Ben, he does become a rubber man but there's still much more to him than that. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Gunman no Luffy

Luffy is taught how to be a gunman, he learned from Yasopp and Ben, he does become a rubber man but there's still much more to him than that.

Chap 1 Rubber Bullets

Shanks and his men were staying on an island where Luffy resided, he looked up to them and wanted to become a pirate, he was dazzled by their stories and skills. The man Yasopp, he showed off in front of him, taking down target after target, so Luffy wanted to learn.

So without Shanks knowing, Yasopp gave Luffy a revolver with rubber bullets. He didn't want Luffy to get himself hurt. Luffy was a decent shot, with a few years of practice he would be an ace shot with a few more years of training. He told Luffy the way of the Gunman.

"To pull your gun is to be putting your life on the line."

Ben figured out what Yasopp was doing, so he began teaching Luffy as well. He showed Luffy that a gunman's greatest weakness is close combat, and that he would need to grow strong in order to find the balance. "That's great when I'm older even my punches will be like pistols."

Luffy continued to work hard and he believed if he could prove himself, he could join Shanks' crew. When Shanks learned what Ben and Yasopp were doing he wasn't pleased. "Don't go filling his head with such ideas!" and "How could you be teaching him such things?"

"But I've gotten really good."

"I don't care no more training!"

Luffy still wanted to prove himself, and he did a bravery test. He took a knife and stabbed his cheek, while the crew celebrated Luffy's bravery, he said it was no big deal, though Shanks could see he was tearing up.

Shanks played a joke on Luffy to show how much of a kid he was. Luffy got hungry and saw a chest with a fruit in it, he ate it when no one was looking. It may have tasted disgusting but it filled his stomach. Shanks caught it to late and the boy was now a rubber man.

After the incident with the bandits, Luffy was upset for being so weak and the loss of Shanks' arm. Shanks had given him his hat, and told him to hang onto it until he became a great pirate. Luffy swore he would become not only a great pirate but he was gonna become the greatest pirate, the King of the Pirates!

-x-

Luffy was bounced around and he continued his training to become a pirate. Yasopp's belief was right Luffy's ability in sniping had grown plus he had trained his body up. In both long range and close combat he had become a balanced fighter, but he knew he had a long way to go.

Luffy wore a large coat, when he was training he placed heavy weights in the slots, that lined the inside of the coat. He wore this coat every day when he was training with Sabo and Ace, and even for a year after they departed on their pirate journey.

When he was 16 he removed the weights to see just how fast he would be, and not only was he fast but he could jump high in the sky. He didn't know it yet but these abilities he had were similar to the powers Shave and Moon Walk. When Garp found out he was pleased thinking Luffy was well on his way to becoming a marine. He showed him a new technique called the Finger Pistol, Luffy had control over this technique but he didn't like it, he filed it away to use in case of emergency.

While he was 16 Luffy traveled and explored, not as a pirate but for pirate training. Luffy still had a new pistol, it was a revolver and Luffy loaded it with rubber bullets. Then he used his share of the treasure the boys collected to buy some small pistols, each could store up to three bullets, he had a total of twenty, ten on each side. He asked the shop owner for rubber bullets, they were cheap and Luffy preferred those, but the owner thought Luffy was just a child playing pirate that he wasn't serious.

The shop Luffy bought these guns came under attack from some bandits, and not the ones Luffy had been living with. Luffy stepped in and saved the owner all without killing anyone, he kicked their butts and left them for the local authorities. When Luffy was gonna leave the shop owner stopped him.

"Why do you use rubber bullets?"

"I want to fight and be a pirate, I will use my skills to protect my nakama and stake my life for them, it's my way and I will live by it."

"Then maybe you need something else as well." He brought a strange gun out to Luffy. It was black and it had a silver wolf on the side of the gun. "This gun doesn't take bullets, most gunmen won't even touch it, this gun known as Lobos. It feeds off the energy of its owner and it fires it out, and the energy acts like a wolf and it will hunt down the target. This gun has its own spirit and I believe he would like you."

He offered the gun to Luffy, and the rubber man took it. When he did he heard a growl, he turned his head and he would swear he saw a silver wolf standing there with dark eyes. It felt like the wolf was looking through him seeing his every thought and desire. Lobos bowed his head and he vanished, he accepted Luffy as his owner.

"I must say you are something special this gun doesn't choose just anyone."

"Thanks I will treasure him thank you!" Luffy got a holster for Lobos, and he was gonna pay for him but the owner refused to take any money for him.

Luffy continued on and began challenging those of strength to a duel to test his skills. In his travels he learned of a school that taught sword skills, the two teachers there were said to be very strong so Luffy went their to see just how strong they were.

The two swords masters were Kuina master of the two sword style, and Zoro the master of the three sword style.

Kuina used the black lotus and white lotus blades, twin blades both held a unique power to them.

Zoro held Wado and two other swords. They shared the dojo and each had a large number of students. Zoro had thought he had what he wanted but there was still something missing, the doors flew open.

Luffy stepped in, wearing his massive red coat. His eyes moved about the room and he read their strength. Out of everyone in the room Luffy could see that the strongest one in the room was the green haired man with three swords. "I'm here to challenge the strongest fighter here." He said and gave them a big smile.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Switcher Hyper

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

This is a special update for those who follow me need to know, I have a new system, I will be working on one shots with my kindle, these will be random ideas that would not make it as a series. Now these will be worked on when I am at work or out of the house for long periods of time.

When I am at home I will try to work on the ideas and stories of the various series I have running.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarasuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

A special shout out to Karasu Kagami, who has given tons of feedback on every update I do thank you so much!

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Gunman no Luffy

Chap 2 Battle Between Fighters

Luffy's challenge came as a surprise. Kuina stood up, "Now see here, this is a place of swordsman and honorable warriors now who are you?"

"Well, I'm Luffy, I'm on a training journey to become a pirate. I'm a gunman and fighter!" He said happily, and Zoro couldn't help but smile.

"A gunman? And a pirate? Leave now, you are not welcome here!" She snapped, and Luffy frowned.

"Hey I heard you guys were strong and that you accepted challenges here, I'm a challenger and I want to test my skills."

"Get lost pirate! You pirates are all dishonorable scum, we swordsman live by a code of honor."

"But isn't the world's greatest swordsman a pirate?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah Hawkeye Mihawk, he's one of the seven warlords of the sea, Shanks told me about him."

The mention of Mihawk's name caused an uproar among the students. "Be quiet!" Kuina snapped, and the students clammed up.

"That man will not remain the strongest forever, he lost his way when he chose to become a pirate. He will be beaten by a swordsman of honor!"

"Well I don't really care about all that I just want to test my strength against those who are strong." The students stood up.

"You heard Kuina-sensei leave now pirate." One of them shouted.

"Well if you guys want to be like that, I'll just have to spread the word that you guys were too scared to fight me."

"What?!" The students shouted in shock and anger.

"It seems that way to me, you guys are scared to lose to a pirate, if I'm wrong prove it." Zoro couldn't take it anymore, he started laughing.

"Zoro what is the matter with you!"

"It looks like he's got us, we have to accept his challenge."

"No we will not students, throw the pirate out!"

"Yes ma'am!" The students drew their swords and rushed at Luffy!

"Okay here I go, Gum Gum Pistol!" He threw a rubbery punch and sent a good number of students flying.

"His arm it stretched!"

"He's got devil fruit powers!"

"Yep, I ate the gum gum fruit and became a rubber man." He flipped his coat up. "Get ready!" He rushed at the students and he used his fists to take them all down, both showing power and skill as he avoided their swords.

Zoro watched feeling a fire ignite inside him, he wanted to fight this man, this Strawhat Rubber Gunman Luffy! Luffy had beaten their students.

"Alright, I will accept your challenge." Zoro stood up and unsheathed his swords. "My name is Zoro, I practice the art of three swords style!"

"Sounds like fun let's see what you got." Luffy pulled out his gun, knowing this was the real deal. Zoro readied his stance and Luffy aimed his gun at him, when he pulled the trigger the fight began.

The swordsman rushed forward slicing the bullet in two and running straight at Luffy. Luffy blocked his swords with his gun, and he gave a strong punch with his left, this caught Zoro by surprise and he was knocked back from him. "That's a strong punch you have there."

"Hehe, my punches are like a pistol, now show me what you got Zoro!" The two clashed again, Luffy fired four shots and Zoro cut them down, and the match became a contest of speed as they ran never backing down from each other, finally they hit the wall and tore right through it!

Zoro slashed at Luffy with his blades, but Luffy blocked them with his gun, and he would counter with his free fist.

Fighting Luffy was the best thing ever, he was a challenge and Zoro had an eye for the strong. He saw the other gun strapped to Luffy's side as well as the arsenal he was keeping under his coat, but instead he was using only one gun and his fist and doing more than holding his ground. He was fast and durable, and he had great instincts, he wasn't afraid of a close up battle or afraid of being cut.

What Zoro didn't know is that Luffy was sizing him up to and he was equally impressed. Zoro was definitely strong, but he was no where near his limit, his body was honed with intense training, and his skill in the sword was more than impressive. He had powerful legs and great endurance. 'I want him for my crew.'

Luffy fired his last two shots, and Zoro let them hit and went to slash Luffy, his blade made contact just as the bullets hit. Both males were thrown back, Luffy's jacket was okay but the vest he was wearing under it was slashed as was his chest, it wasn't a deep wound it would heal with no scarring. Zoro got up surprised he didn't have holes in him, then he realized he had been shot with rubber bullets.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all, all my ammo is rubber. I want to fight and get stronger so I can protect my nakama. I don't want to kill anyone, besides if I killed Zoro how could we fight again." His words made Zoro smile.

"Who said this fight is finished?" The two clashed again, Zoro and Luffy both smiling and laughing as the clang of metal rang through the air, Luffy jumped into the air and reloaded his pistol, with one bullet.

"What are you waiting for Zoro finish this, the honor of the dojo is at stake!" Kuina shouted, and Zoro groaned.

"Looks like I have to end this, but I had fun you are a true warrior, Luffy."

"Same to you Zoro!" Luffy put his gun away, and he stretched his arms and he coiled them around nearby heavy objects.

"Oni-!"

"Gum Gum-!"

"Giri!"

"Rocket!"

Luffy launched himself at Zoro, the two collided and it was Zoro who was knocked to the ground, his swords went flying and Luffy landed on top of him, in mid flight he pulled his gun out again, and now that he was on top of Zoro he aimed his gun at Zoro's head. "I win!"

Zoro couldn't believe it, he had lost. He leaned down to his ear. "Zoro, you are really strong, I'd love it if you'd join my crew, become my first mate."

"There's no way I could become a pirate, I'm sorry."

"Aww no fair!" He got off Zoro, and put his gun away. "Oh well I guess I'm not really a pirate yet anyway, so I'll ask you when we meet again."

The students gasped in shock. "No way, Zoro-sensei lost!"

"Hold it right there pirate, for the honor of this dojo I'll fight you here and now!"

"No thanks I'm good." Luffy said, and Kuina drew his swords.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" She snarled.

"No because you are weaker than Zoro." That struck a nerve.

"Really, then why is it I've beaten Zoro whenever we have sparred?"

"No clue, but I can tell by looking that Zoro is not only the better swordsman, but he's the stronger fighter!"

In a instant Kuina vanished. "It's the vanishing lotus technique!" The students cried out, she appeared right in front of Luffy and plunged her swords into his chest…

Or so it looked

Luffy's body vanished leaving only his stabbed coat behind. "How did he?" Luffy appeared, and she glared at him. "Well your fast I'll give you that, but I won't make the same mistake Zoro did." She brought he blades together, the handles connected perfectly. "Each of my swords are strong on their own, but together they release their true power."

"She's gonna use it, Kuina-sensei's ultimate attack!" The students shouted and cheered for their sensei. The flowers began to glow as she spun the blade, "Lotus Blizzard Slash!" Glowing petals came from the spinning swords, and they flew at Luffy.

He didn't draw his weapon. "Finger Pistol!" Luffy attacked striking every petal that came towards him, he was breaking the attack with ease.

"No way!" Luffy's barrage of finger pistol attacks, blasted apart Kuina's. His arms stretched back,

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" He struck and her swords broke apart and she was knocked back, and the students gathered around her. Luffy turned back to Zoro, and gave him a wink. He left them to their matters.

Zoro was stuck patching the holes in the walls of the dojo. He used three hammers and boarded up the walls, he had worked up quite a sweat so he decided to hit the local bath house, it was late and no one else was around that he could see, so he placed his sweaty clothes into the basket, and he put a towel up over his shoulder. He headed to the men's bath, his soft 6 inch cock hanging freely between his legs.

"Wow, Zoro's got a nice piece." He jumped hearing the familiar voice, of the rubber gunman. He was lounging in the bath which surprised Zoro.

"Luffy? How…I thought you left town." He looked at the tub and noticed the water was green. "I thought devil fruit users couldn't be submerged in water."

"They can't I had to buy these special herbs, devil fruit users can use these in their baths so it doesn't drain them." He smiled at Zoro and rose up out of the tub. Zoro blushed seeing Luffy's huge manhood. "I hung around cause I wanted to see Zoro again."

Zoro's cock twitched, his manhood rose to 7.5 inches. "Looks like Zoro is happy to see me too." Luffy's cock rose up and Zoro gulped at his size, Luffy's cock was 11 inches long and incredibly thick.

"Looks like your packing more than a pistol, that's a cannon." Luffy laughed and he got closer to Zoro. He saw the look in the gunman's eyes, so playful and full of desire. He grinned it had been a long time since he had let his hormones and desires out, he was a virgin yes but he abstained for his training. He knew he wanted the boy in front of him and with such a willing partner he couldn't resist. "Oi Luffy, I am more than willing, but I should shower first, I'm all sweaty."

Luffy started licking Zoro's neck and the swordsman shuddered. "Why I like Zoro like this, he tastes and smells so good." Luffy's hands caressed his sweaty muscles and he pinched and caressed the man's nipples, while his tongue slithered up his neck, and he kissed the swordsman. Their kiss was just as amazing as their fight, Luffy's tongue slipped inside and caressed Zoro's wet muscle, they shared each other's taste, and shared the moans of pleasure.

'Fuck he tastes so good!' Was the thought running though both male's minds. Their tongues battled and played with one another, the kiss was intense and made Zoro's legs tremble. The kiss broke and Zoro took a breath and Luffy continued down licking Zoro's neck and down to his chest.

"I must admit I was surprised Zoro would be interested, in stuff like this." Luffy licked his chest flicking his tongue over one of Zoro's erect nipples while his hand played with the other.

"As a man I will not limit myself to what I can experience, to limit one's pleasure just because of the sex of their partner is foolishness." He panted out, his cock was throbbing now and he wanted to cum.

"Then let's move into a better position." He moved them into the 69 position with Zoro on top, Luffy started licking Zoro's cock. "Zoro has such a musky arousal it smells good." He said before consuming Zoro's cock down to the root his nose meeting Zoro's balls and getting a strong whiff of his musk.

Zoro wasn't gonna be out done, he started licking Luffy's dick he found the taste to be a bit salty but enjoyable. He took Luffy's cock into his mouth and began sucking it, he could only reach half way but what he couldn't fit into his mouth he stroked with his hand.

He nearly choked as he felt a wet finger caress his hole. He pulled off Luffy's cock as he moaned when the finger slipped into him. "Luffy fuck…ahh I've never…ahhh…touched there….before!" He all but screamed the last word as the rubber man's finger brushed over his sweet spot.

"Just leave it to me Zoro, and get back to work, my cocks feeling lonely." He bucked his hips tapping Zoro's cheek with the tip of his cock. Zoro went back to sucking what he could of Luffy's cock, his saliva ran down his length making him nice and wet. Luffy stopped sucking Zoro's cock and moved up to his ass, he spread the male's cheeks and replaced his finger with his rubbery tongue.

The swordsman moaned around Luffy's cock, the wet muscle wiggled into him stretching deeper and deeper until it found his sweet spot, Luffy licked the bundle of nerves, while his hand came down to pump Zoro's cock. Zoro's cock pulsing and the intense moan around his dick was all the warning Luffy got as Zoro came, all but paining his chest in white cum.

Luffy pulled his tongue free with a wet pop. "Zoro doesn't seem the type but he's got a really cute ass hole." He rubbed the pulsing heat with his thumb.

"Don't say things like that baka." Zoro said after pulling off Luffy's cock. He was flushed and panting and in a daze from the powerful orgasm. Luffy moved him up onto all fours, with his ass up in the air. He collected the cum off his chest and used it for extra lube on his cock. He aligned his cock at Zoro's waiting hole and began to push in.

"Zoro's ass is so hot and tiiiight!" Luffy moaned pushing in slowly, Zoro hissed feeling the pain of being stretched by the thick organ, and having his virginity claimed. The rubber gunman was kind, he went slow and gave him plenty of time to adjust, even when he was buried balls deep in Zoro's hot body he waited for Zoro to tell him he was ready.

Zoro grit his teeth at first, the feeling was strange but not entirely unpleasant. He wanted to tell Luffy not to hold back and fuck him hard and fast but knew he'd regret that. Luffy's hand came around and began playing with his cock, the extra pleasure helped his relaxing. He was feeling a sense of pride, he had taken Luffy's cannon of a cock and he was ready for more. "Please move!"

"Here we go!" Luffy started to move, it started with gentle rocking, letting Zoro feel every inch that was inside of him. His cock was hard again and dripping on the stone floor. The pace changed, with Luffy pulling out all the way to the tip only to slam back in, their hips met with a wet smack followed by a moan from Zoro's lips.

He was smiling, Luffy couldn't see it but Zoro was smiling. "More! Faster and Harder!" Luffy obeyed, he released Zoro's cock to hold the swordsman's hips and he began thrusting faster and harder. Zoro's cock bobbed with every thrust sending pre cum everywhere, Zoro's moans intensified in the wild fucking the man gave him. The sounds of the smacking hips echoed in the room, becoming a melody with their moans and pants of pleasure. The melody of lovers and pleasure there was nothing like it in this world.

Luffy felt his release draw near, and he began smacking Zoro's left ass cheek with his hand, Zoro yelped and his inner muscles clenched around Luffy's cock. "Zoro cumming!" He moaned and gave his few final thrusts before cumming deep into Zoro's body. Luffy aimed his cock at Zoro's sweet spot so every spurt hit those nerves before flooding his tight channel. "Luffy gonna cum!"

The rubber gunman was, he quickly grabbed Zoro's dick and squeezed it, keeping him from cumming. "Oi Luffy what the hell I…" Zoro was cut off as Luffy pulled his semi hard cock out of his ass, allowing the cum to spill out and run down his legs.

Luffy was fast and rolled Zoro over and onto his back, his hard and now angry cock pulsing in need of release. He didn't say a word at the hungry look in Luffy's eyes. Luffy crawled on top of him and positioned his ass over Zoro's hard cock. "Oi wait you're not prepped! Ohhh fuck!" Zoro moaned as Luffy ignored him and sank down taking his full cock in him in one go! Zoro threw his head back and his toes curled at the sudden heat that consumed him. Luffy's inner walls hugged him like a glove, and the warmth had his cock weeping in joy.

"I'm a rubber man I don't need to prep. You can fuck me everyday and my ass would be virgin tight every time. It doesn't hurt it feels good!" To prove his point he bounced up and down, riding Zoro's massive cock and his new found arousal slapped between their bodies. Luffy smiled down at him, loving the feeling of his cock buried deep inside him. Zoro stared at Luffy in surprise. "What? Did you think I'd let a sweet piece like yours go to waste!" He started moving faster and faster, his face twisting into one of joy and ecstasy. "Oh yes oh yes!" He chanted.

Zoro licked his suddenly dry lips, and decided to help Luffy to another release. 'He's a rubber man right?' He grabbed Luffy's cock and stretched the monster into new lengths and took what he could fit into his mouth, he pumped the rest with both hands to keep his length, he bit down gently and sucked him, lapping at the head with his tongue.

"Oh fuck Zoro so good!" Luffy moaned, and his inner walls clamped down on Zoro's cock. Zoro couldn't hold back anymore he was already riled up from getting fucked by Luffy but fucking Luffy he was too tight and oh so fucking good! Zoro bucked his hips, striking Luffy's sweet spot as he came, Luffy moaned as he was filled with cum and he let loose his own release, his cum flooded Zoro's mouth and the swordsman drank him down without hesitation.

Luffy's cock snapped back to normal, and Zoro's cock slipped out of him totally spent. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him passionately. "That was really amazing."

"Don't suppose you've changed your mind about joining my crew?" He asked nuzzling the swordsman's neck.

"Believe me I'm more than tempted, but I think I need to think about some things, give me time and I will have an answer."

"That's fair, I'm not a pirate yet anyway, so it's wrong of me to ask you before the crew even exists." Luffy moved them into the warm waters and they sighed in bliss.

"Come find me again, when you are a real pirate, and I'll have my answer." Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy, in all honesty not wanting to let him go.

"Okay it's a promise!"

After they washed up and Luffy gave Zoro some healing lotion to help with any lingering pain he may feel. They parted ways, Luffy leaving the town and Zoro returning to the dojo, but suddenly the two stopped and turned back, Luffy smiled and so did Zoro. They knew they would meet again.

Zoro met with Kuina. "What do you mean you're leaving!"

"You heard me, I'm leaving the dojo."

"Is this because of the pirate!?" Zoro blushed.

"It has nothing to do with Luffy."

"Oh it's Luffy now is it!" She glared at him. "You can leave but I'll be taking my sword back." She reached for the white sheathed blade and Zoro pulled it away.

"It's staying with me, you made your choice and chose the lotus blades, this blade is mine."

"You are gonna regret this Zoro, do you hear me YOU"LL REGRET THIS!" She screamed, and Zoro left.

"The only thing I'm regretting is not going with Luffy when he asked." He said to himself, and he looked at his swords. "But this is good, I will travel as Luffy is, and I will get stronger, and when we meet I'll have my answer for him."

Zoro set off leaving his home town, he meets up with Johnny and Yosaku and becomes known as Pirate Hunter Zoro!

To be continued

Next Chapter Rubber Bullets and Dinosaurs?


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Luffy/X-Drake

Apart of my rare pairing, lonely boys project, and harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

This is a special update for those who follow me need to know, I have a new system, I will be working on one shots with my kindle, these will be random ideas that would not make it as a series. Now these will be worked on when I am at work or out of the house for long periods of time.

When I am at home I will try to work on the ideas and stories of the various series I have running.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarasuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

A special shout out to Karasu Kagami, who has given tons of feedback on every update I do thank you so much!

Thanks to 917brat who reviewed some of my one piece fics

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Chapter 3 Rubber Bullets and Dinosaurs

X-Drake had become fed up with the marines, he had learned of various corrupt dealings and he just couldn't sit by anymore. He tried to make changes but no matter what position he held he couldn't change much. He decided to leave the marines, and become a pirate, he would seek out a crew and if the captain was someone he could follow he would serve him, but if he proved to be unworthy he would defeat him and become a captain himself.

He decided to explore some of the seas, unfortunately his plans were discovered and he was hunted down by a former ally of his. Shira Kin – a special sniper with some modified pistols, Vegapunk made them, the barrels were star shaped, she called them Star Shooters.

Shira Kin was a hater of pirates, and when she learned that Drake was leaving the marines to become a pirate she refused to stand for it. She followed him, all the way into the East Blue, thanks to her interference Drake had not met anyone, as every pirate ship was destroyed by her. "Drake you know, I cannot let a traitor like you live!"

"Kin, stop this, you have seen what I've seen, where is the justice?"

"Drake you just don't get it, we are justice. Shooting Star Shot!" The barrels glowed and they fired shots of energy, they hit Drake's ship and erupted in a mass explosion. Kin laughed and aimed her pistols up to the sky, Drake looked on from his wrecked ship in complete horror, Kin had always been eccentric always been the first to shoot first ask questions never type but this was too much to use that technique. "Star Shower Barrage!" She fired straight up into the air, ten shots from each pistol. Each shot split into five and they rained down, an attack that was both beautiful and deadly. When the shots hit the water they exploded with great force, the sea became restless and the attack sent Drake and his ship, what was left of it, were thrown up onto a nearby island. Drake was injured, and just as he passed out from the pain, he thought he saw a boy walking towards him.

Kin landed on the island, she wanted to bring back his corpse and make an example of him, but by the time she reached the spot where the ship landed Drake was already gone. "Damn!"

-x-

Drake slowly stirred awake, feeling the warmth of a fire, and someone's hands on his person. His eyes shot open to see a straw hated boy with dark hair and a scar under his cheek. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy, I saw your ship crash on the shore, but what happened?"

"I was attacked by an old friend." He tried to sit up, and winced in pain.

"Easy you need to rest and give yourself time to heal." Luffy bandaged up his body, he had minor medical skills just enough for some first aid treatment.

"My name is X-Drake, but my friends call me Drake." He noticed the boy's guns. "Just who are you exactly, are you with the marines or are you a pirate?"

"I'm a pirate…well a pirate in training, I'm trying to gain strength and find people of strength to join my crew." He said happily.

Drake was curious about this boy now. "So tell me, what is your dream? What will you do once you are a pirate?"

"Oh I'm going to become king of the pirates and find the one piece!" He said, without a doubt in his mind, Drake gasped in shock at the answer.

"King of the pirates?! Do you have any idea what that means?"

"King of the pirates means king of the pirates, I will obtain the ultimate freedom." Luffy's words stroked a fire in Drake's heart, he had met many pirates as a marine none were as pure and passionate as this. He willed himself to rise. "So what is your dream Drake?"

"My dream? To be honest my dream was to be a marine…but after obtaining it I realized I wasn't happy with them, so I left and sought a new dream, I now wish to roam the seas as a pirate, I was looking to find a worthy captain but my ship was attacked by an old friend of mine."

"Hmm, you're an odd guy." Drake hung his head low. 'How am I odd?' Luffy put a hand on his shoulder. "But I like odd guys like you." He continued, "Why don't you join up with me?"

Before Drake could respond, a shot was fired and blew up the fire and knocked the two from each other. "What the hell?"

"Damn it Kin!" He flinched as his injuries kept him from moving freely. Kin pointed a gun at him.

"I'll give you props for surviving, but here is where you die!" The gun pointed at him began to glow, and Drake thought his journey was gonna end before it even got started. Three shots were fired but not from Kin's guns, Luffy fired and forced Kin to move away from Drake.

"So you're the old friend, sorry but you are not gonna take him." Luffy said and he stepped in front of Drake, the former marine looked up at Luffy in shock.

"Ahh so you're the one who rescued this trash, looks like I'll kill you to." Kin aimed her guns at Luffy.

"Kin you can't do this he's innocent, I'll fight you!"

"Oh Drakey, I heard you're conversation, he's a pirate wanting to walk in the footsteps of Gol D. Roger, I should kill him here and now." Her pistols glowed, as she laughed.

Luffy fired 3 shots against her, she took them and laughed. "Rubber bullets you must be joking, how can you expect to kill with that!" She fired her shots, Luffy blocked them with Lobos, the black steel repelled the shots back and they exploded. "That gun, how dare you repel my shots! Shooting Star Barrage!" Kin went berserk and sent a barrage of shots which Luffy deflected using Lobos.

With every counter Luffy fired back, his rubber bullets hit Kin, causing her great pain but it only fueled her rage. "Ahh impossible impossible IMPOSSIBLE! She raised her guns to the sky. "I'll burn this whole island to the ground, it will burn it will BURN!"

"Stop it Kin!" Drake snapped, and Kin just laughed.

"Burn burn burn it will all burn, burn the traitors along with them!" Her pistols glowed once again and they began to generate a ton of energy.

Luffy had explored the island a bit, he knew there was a couple of villages here full of innocent people. He put Lobos away and pulled out two three shot pistols. "Bounce Shot!" Luffy fired both pistols, each shot was used to bounce and re direct the shots, the shots hit the guns out of Kin's hand and the other shots were bounced to hit her in the back.

She fell and her guns were knocked away from her. Luffy came up and she started laughing when he pointed his gun at her. "You can't kill me with those bullets, you think I'm scared of you!" She pulled out a revolver and shot Luffy point blank, "No!" Drake cried but then his eyes widened in shock as the bullets stretched Luffy's body only to have them bounce back, and hit Kin, nothing serious but she was no completely scared out of her mind.

Luffy struck her with the gun knocking her out. "I kicked your ass, don't ever come after me or Drake again." Luffy took her pistols, he decided they were too powerful to remain in this nut jobs hands. He could add them to his arsenal but would keep them under his heavy artillery.

X-Drake looked at Luffy in amazement, 'This is the man for me, my captain…' He bowed his head, and Luffy looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing? You are still hurt!"

"No I am fine, like you I have devil fruit powers, though mine gives my body some extra endurance and a body that heals quickly." He showed Luffy his dino transformation.

"Wow cool, you're a dino man!" He reverted back to human form.

"Yes, I'd like to join your crew if you'd let me." Luffy was surprised at first. "I'm a skilled navigator and I can fight, my devil fruit power is just an added bonus."

"Well I am just in training."

"I will follow you still and assist with your training."

"Alright, you're one of my crew, you can be the crew's navigator!"

"Thank you Captain!" He got up and the two went back to the wrecked area where the damaged ship was, Drake wanted his weapons, a long fencing sword and a 4-bladed axe. The two left on foot but not before sinking Kin's boat, just a little payback.

Kin tried to sail back to marine headquarters, she was laughing as she thought of getting revenge on the two, she would report X-Drake for betrayal. However her ship crossed paths with a sea king, it would have left her alone accept she started shooting it, the beast devoured her ship and all. It would be some time before the marines learn of X-Drakes actions but by then he would already be a member of the strawhat crew!

To be continued

Preview

X-Drake and Luffy visit a town where a crew of pirates obsessed with blood reside, things get crazier as these blood thirsty pirates set their sights on them.

End Preview


End file.
